


Risk

by danrifics



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M, Slice of Life, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrifics/pseuds/danrifics
Summary: Dan finds himself trapped in the zombie apocalypse.For the Phandom fic fests: Escape From Reality - Trope Celebration
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: phandomficfests: escape from reality





	Risk

The banging on the door is loud and the groans of the undead are haunting. The door is all that’s between Dan and his untimely death. He reloads his gun. He’s down to his last clip of ammo, not that it matters anyway. He’ll be undead in a few minutes. 

The door cracks as a Zombie rams into it. Dan pushes himself against the wall as hard as he can manage. A zombie punches their arm through the door and hits erratically as if it’s trying to find the door handle.

For the first time in a while Dan lets himself cry. He’s tried to stay strong throughout the apocalypse but this is the first time since it started last December that he’s sure this is the end of the road for himself.

He pulls his phone out of his pocket.  _ No signal.  _ He dials Phil’s phone anyway. It goes straight to voicemail.

“Hey” He begins “I don’t know if you’ll ever get this message but this…”

He stops as the zombie’s break another hole in the door. His breath catches in his throat. This is it, the end.

“Phil, I love you so much” He cries “If you get this message, my body will be in the guest bathroom of our old apartment. I know you told me not to go far but I needed to get something, I knew it was a risk but… Phil there’s-”

He’s cut off by gun shots. The groans of the zombies stop as each of them get shot. The one that’s arm had been in the crack of the door goes limp.

“Dan?” 

Dan lets out a sob “Phil?”

The door to the bathroom swings open. Phil stands in the doorway. 

Dan pushes himself up from the floor and practically jumps into Phil’s arms. The stand there, wrapped in each other. Dan sobs into Phil’s shoulder.

“We need to go back to the compound,” Phil says pulling away “before it gets dark,”

“I need to get something first,”

Dan grabs Phil’s hand and leads him to their old bedroom. It’s been months since they left, their stuff is still all over the apartment, Their bed is still made the same as it was the day they left.

Dan heads to the bed and kneels down on the floor, searching under the bed for a moment he pulls out a box. He opens the box, it’s full of photos and momentos. He smiles briefly before closing the box.

He tucks it under his arm.

“You came all the way into London to get a box?” Phil asks

“It’s stupid but I hate not feeling normal. I think having this box will make me feel normal,”

Phil nods, he understands.

They head through their living room on the way out of the apartment. Phil stops by Norman’s old tank, the water is green, the filter must have stopped working a while ago. Phil jumps when something moves in the water. 

“Dan, come look!” 

Dan heads over, he stares in disbelief into the murky tank. Norman swims to the side of the glass. One of his eyes is missing and his back fin is rotting away. He’s been zombified.

“What the fuck?” Dan gasps.

It doesn’t take long for Norman to disappear back in the water.

“We-we should get out of here” Phil stutters.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @Danrifics


End file.
